the_new_totaldrama_tdrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Action
This is the second season of Total Drama: The Roleplay by the Total Drama Wiki users. Anyone can join and roleplay as any of the 16 contestants in the series. Summary This is a elimination based competition where 16 contestants compete on a film lot where each one of them will get eliminated an episode until three final campers remains on the film lot. Those three winners will then win a grand prize depending on their rankings. Winners There will be three winners in this season: *First place winner will win a $1,000,000 grand prize plus a free Bugatti Veyron and $100,000 worth of iTunes gift cards *Second place runner-up will win $100,000 plus $1,000 worth of iTunes gift cards and a free 2005 Mustang GT *Third place will win $10,000 Rankings # TBA # TBA # TBA Characters There are characters in the series, each of them will be split into 2 teams. The teams were be chosen by 2 team captains: Gwen and Duncan. The team names are the Killer Greensman and the Screaming Cutters. Killer Greensman *Duncan (team captain) *Dakota *Ezekiel *Izzy *José *Justin *Noah *Owen *Scott Screaming Cutters *Gwen (team captain) *Alejandro *B *Cody *Harold *Heather *Leshawna *Lindsay *Mike Post Episode 16 The merge will take place during Episode 16. Episode List These are the roleplay episodes that will be played. All chats will be recorded for archival purposes and converted into a script. *NOTE* It is you responsibility to make it to the episodes. Failure to show up during the episodes will lead to a risk of elimination. The host will run the episodes at the scheduled time regardless of who shows up, so make sure you be there! Challenges Elimination Table Episode Name References *Pirates of the Canadians is a reference to the Pirates of the Caribbean film series. *I'm Your Huckleberry! is a reference to Tombstone. *Rooker: Portrait of a Serial Killer is a reference to Michael Rooker and Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer. *Doctor What is a reference to the popular British TV series Doctor Who. *The Molded Compass is a reference to The Golden Compass. *The Clean Mile is a reference to the prison movie, The Green Mile. *Platoon 1986 is a reference to the 1986 movie, Platoon. *The Perfect Disaster is a reference to The Perfect Storm. *King Kong vs. Total Drama is a reference to King Kong vs. Godzilla. *Paul the Extra-Terrestrial is a reference to both E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial and Paul. *Jocky is a reference to Rocky. *Try Hard with a Vengeance is a reference to Die Hard with a Vengeance. *Ezekiel & Me is a reference to Marley & Me. *Chef Race 2000 is a reference to Death Race 2000. *Shyfall is a reference to the James Bond movie, Skyfall. *Teen Tritons is a reference to the cartoon TV series, Teen Titans. *The Ways of the Dragon is a reference to Way of the Dragon. *Rooby-Roo, Rhere Rre Rou! is a reference to the 1960's and 1970's TV Series Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. *A Nightmare on Drama Street is a reference to A Nightmare on Elm Street. *Gwen White and the Seven Dwarfs is a reference to the 1937 movie, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Game of Rock is a reference to the 2003 movie School of Rock. *The Oddfather is a reference to The Godfather. *The Sulking Dead is a reference to The Walking Dead TV Series. *Hard to Thrill is a reference to Hard to Kill. *Crashing Bashing M*A*S*Hing and Cashing is a reference to M*A*S*H. *Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special is a reference to the Total Drama Action episode with the same name.